


Лунный свет

by Longways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Poems, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longways/pseuds/Longways
Summary: Зарисовка на арт





	Лунный свет

Свет лунный очень робко  
Заглянул в окно,  
Скользнул по подоконнику  
И мягко лёг на стол.

Прошелестел к кровати,  
Поднялся к простыне —  
Там два прекрасных парня  
Дышали в темноте.

Ещё совсем недавно  
Последний стон затих.  
Здесь два красивых тела  
В трущобах городских

Друг другу признавались,  
Сплетаясь в тишине.  
Друг другу отдавались,  
Не помня о войне.

Лишь было б видно каждому  
Лицо и блеск в глазах.  
Их души обнажённые  
Парили в небесах.

— Хочу, — шептал один из них.  
— Бери, я не уйду.  
Сухие губы дрогнули,  
Здесь места нет стыду.

Луна их знала — братья.  
Свет лунный обнял их.  
Любовь — всегда проклятье,  
Особенно для них.

_________  
Написано для Bones


End file.
